nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Saigo no Fukkatsu
|image = |prev = Test of Courage |next = Galerie Mort |game = Call of Duty: Battlegrounds |story = Future's Fortune |character = Bridgette Burkhard, Clark Garrison, Yuudai Endo, Zea Mays, Unnamed soldier |team = Californians |weapons = , s, any weapon bought |enemyweapons = BRAAAINS... |place = Japan |date = Occurring simultaneously with |objective = First objective: Survive for as long as possible against limitless waves of zombies. Second objective: Escape and destroy the ruins. |enemies = s, s, s |console = nazi_zombie_temple }} (Japanese: 最後の復活 The Last Resurrection) is (technically) the second map in Future's Fortune (series 2). Taking place in ruins of a destroyed Japanese temple overtaken by a jungle on the edge of a large body of water. Zombies only spawn outside of the ground and, therefore, there is no " " power-up. The Maya Hotel can be seen on a cliff above the map, and can be accessed through the easter egg. There are many dead bodies scattered around the map, and s and s can be picked up from them, although no weapon has full ammo. This is the second map to have five playable characters, the first being . Overview The map takes place in a decaying temple on the edge of a Japanese jungle, and a large body of water. The walls are all cracked, and moss is starting to appear on them. There are many dead Japanese soldiers who appear on the map, implying that the military attempted to fight the first Zombie outbreak here, and lost. The Mystery Box re-appears on this map, and sports a new design. It appears as a slab of smooth stone with a question mark chiselled into the top. The question mark releases a purple aura when people near it. Mystery Box spawn locations are now marked with another Mystery Box, although the purple aura will not appear when it is approached. There is no "Carpenter" upgrade on this map, as all zombies come from the ground. They centre around "Jungle Room 1", and will attack players who are closer to it. Areas Starting Room Players spawn in a crumbling room of temple ruins, with up to three other teammates: Yuudai Endo, Zea Mays, Bridgette Burkhard and Clark Garrison with quite a few riser zombie spots to cover. There are two glowing weapons in the room: the and . There are two debris barricades that can be moved: one for 750 points and one for 1000 points. The debris costing 750 points leads to the power, while the debris for 1000 points leads to the jungle and Pack-a-Punch. The debris costing 750 points is a nice archway with still-standing walls, while the debris for 2000 points just blocks a large hole in the wall. Worshipping Room Opened for 750, the worshipping room is a large, crumbling room with a large statue of a female god in the centre of it. Many trees and vines cover the remaining civilisation. The B23R is located in this room as is Speed Cola/Quick Cola, and contains debris leading to the second Jungle Room. There is one Mystery Box spawn in this location. Jungle Room 1 The first Jungle Room is located just off the starting room, on the opposite side of the Worship room. Dumbbell Lemonade/Double Tap Root Beer is found here, as is the PDW-57. There are lots of trees here, and a few decaying walls. There is a small lake here, and one can see the ocean from here. Jungle Room 2 This Jungle Room is connected to the starting room, as well as the third Jungle Room. The MP5 can be found here on a tree. A river borders the entire area of this, and there is a small pile of dirt with shovels stuck in it. Jungle Room 3 Ruined Corridor Lake Room Beach Island Ruined Basement Speed Cola Room Secret Corridor 1 Secret Corridor 2 Secret Room Trap Room Water Wheel Room Pack-a-Punch Room Uzi Corridor Special Corridor :This area can only be accessed during the '''Dead Men Walking' easter egg.'' Maya Hotel :This area can only be accessed during the '''Dead Men Walking' easter egg.'' Weapons |- | style= "background: transparent; border: 1px solid transparent;" | |} Perk-a-Colas All Perk-a-Cola machines appear differently in this map, as they are all written in Japanese (with English translations) and have a more Japanese design. All machines are losing their paint and are covered with vines. All colas use different names in this map. Power-ups *' ' - Double Points give double points per kill, barrier fix, Nuke or Carpenter. *' ' - Nukes kill all Zombies that have spawned on the map. You get 500 points after using this. *' ' - Carpenters build up all the windows on the map. You get 500 points after using this. *' ' - Max Ammo gives all players max ammo in all of their guns. This does not include their current clip. *' ' - Insta-Kill gives all Zombies 1HP, allowing them to get killed by one knife or one shot. *' ' - Fire Sale spawns Mystery Boxes in all of their spawn locations, and costs 10 points. *' ' - Random Perk Bottle gives all the players a random perk that they do not currently have. *' ' - Zombie Flesh, only found in Co-Op mode, attracts Zombies to the area where it is thrown. If thrown on a player, Zombies will follow the player that it was thrown on. Easter eggs :For the map's major easter egg, see Dead Men Walking Weapon easter eggs *The Sliquifier can be found behind a secret panel near the Pack-a-Punch. *The Golden Spork can be obtained after pushing down three buttons hidden around the map. After all three buttons are pushed, it can be obtained in the starting room. The buttons must be pushed in order, as a laugh designates when it is the wrong order. **One is in the starting room, behind the Olympia. **One is in the hallway with the Uzi, marked behind some leaves. **One is on a tree in the Juggernog area, marked with a blood splatter on the opposite side of the tree. Musical easter eggs * starts to play when the player completes step 5 of the major easter egg. *Three yellow flowers, when shot, play . Trivia *This is the second Nazi Zombies map to take place in Japan, the first being . **Additionally, this is the fifth map taking place in Asia, the others being Shi No Numa, , and . *Opening the files of shows it's name to be Mamiya No Densetsu instead of it's actual name. **"Mamiya no densetsu" (魔宮の伝説) is Japanese for "Temple of Doom". It's name is shared with a in Call of Duty: Black Ops, as well as an ''Indiana Jones'' movie. *This is the first map to use alternate names for the Perk-a-Colas. *Like the French versions of Call of Duty, Double Tap is stated to be a lemonade. **When drinking the cola, Yuudai will state that it tastes "like root beer with a hint of lemon". *Oddly, the name of the map in the Japanese version is "Zonbi no ran" (ゾンビのラン), meaning "Zombie Run". **Again, the German version of the game calls the map "Maxis Ruinen", meaning "Maxis Ruins". **Similarly, the French version of the game calls the map "Ruines de la Tour Eiffel", ruins "Ruins of the Eiffel Tower". *In the German version of the game, is mentioned multiple times by Yuudai. He is also the Demonic Announcer in the German version, as there was no Samantha Demonic Announcer in that version. Category:Maps Category:Future's Fortune Maps